My Love
by BM201
Summary: Itachi and Sakura lemon. one-shot


**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me….. **

**Requested by: Shan-Shan622**

I awoke to the feeling of cool metal sliding down my back, over my butt, and down my legs. Smiling a little I arched into the relief from this frequent heat wave we were having in Amegakure. A soft yet masculine hand followed the path of the metal object; it sent fire through my body.

"Itachi-Kun." I whispered softly, knowing he would hear me.

"We have no missions today." I rolled off the bed away from the metal object, which turned out to be a kunai, and Itachi to walk to our bathroom. All of this heat; it was rare nowadays that Pain allowed the regular weather to run its natural path, since he always had it raining. Today was actually the worst day for this, I can feel sweat falling already. Our bathroom was not at all big, the size of the tub I made sure to get myself, was huge. Starting the water I slowly slipped in, sighing as my overheated body cooled down. I closed my eyes and allowed my mind to drift back to the first time I met Itachi, alone.

(Flashback)

_I was able to sneak past the Akatsuki member, Tobi while Hinata and the rest were distracting him. I swiftly jumped from tree branch to tree branch, racing to get to Sasuke; I failed to notice the red gigantic form of chakra nearby. As I ran through the Uchiha hideout I was briefly frightened by the utter destruction of the hideout, everything was in ruins. I sensed the chakra signatures and ran in the direction. What I saw was very surprising as well as heartbreaking; Itachi poked Sasuke in the forehead lightly before hitting his head against the wall which had the Uchiha clan symbol and falling to the ground. Sasuke just stood there, his eyes glazed over, before he fell to the ground right beside his brother. I cautiously walked over to them; my eyes were trained on Sasuke's body. When I approached them I fell on my knees in between their bodies, and put a hand full of chakra over Sasuke's body. Just a minor injury on his head and he needs plenty of rest, curiosity overcame me as I looked at Itachi's corpse, I gently touched him._

"_Itachi." I gasped. He's still alive, but his body was so weak._

"_Madara-san, what will you do __**with Itachi's body?**__" Two different voices asked from the distance._

"_Dispose of it, though Sasuke will no doubt desire Itachi's eyes when he starts losing his sight." My eyes widened, I wanted to run to safety, but my conscience was screaming at me to help him. Picking up Itachi's body I ran, in the opposite direction of the voices…_

(End Flashback)

I healed him back to a healthy state; it took a week to help him get his body moving and a month to heal his eyesight. Over the time we got closer and closer, to the point where I put a slash through my hitai-ate and joined the Akatsuki. They are waiting to get the Jinchūriki after Sasuke got his "revenge" on Konoha, like that'll ever happen.

"Someday you will drown doing that." I was startled out of my thoughts and opened my eyes to Itachi who sat on a stool beside me.

"Doing what?"

"Falling asleep." He leaned over and turned off the running water.

"I wasn't asleep, just thinking."

"About?"

"When I found you."

"Yes, the day my brother defeated me though I was supposed to be dead and Sasuke was supposed to kill Madara." I lifted myself up a little and kissed him chastely.

"It will all work out in the end, I promise." Itachi was planning on killing Madara himself sometime, thankfully Madara was so caught up in making Sasuke into his perfect weapon he never really pays much attention to the other Akatsuki members (other than his spy, Zetsu of course). His hand held one side of my head and with the most gentle of touches he slid his hand down my body into the water between my legs and rubbed me. I let my head fall back a little; I touched my breasts twisting the peaks with my fingers.

"You're insatiable." He whispered into my ear. All too soon his hand left me, and I looked at him he picked me up slightly and got into the tub sitting down with me in his lap. I leaned against his well-toned chest with my head on his shoulder. His member deliciously touched my butt causing me to sigh softly, his talented hands went to my waist and lifted me to that he slowly entered me. My breathing increased as my short finger nails scratched up his thighs when he started moving me up and down. I bit my lip hard, drawing blood he twisted my head around to his so he could kiss me sucking the blood coming from my bottom lip. I moaned and licked at the remaining blood on his tongue. I cried out as his pace got faster and faster and water splashed over the side of the tub to the floor. I started meeting his thrusts with more force than before, the tingly and warm feeling in my stomach spread down my body until I was moaning his name over and over again through the intense orgasm only Itachi could give me, I distinctly heard him whispering my name and filling me with his semen. We sat there for a little while longer, before the water was getting too cold for us and Itachi carried me over to our bed and laid me down.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you as well my cherry-blossom."

**I hope it came out okay; it was hard as hell trying to come up with a theme not used a lot for this couple, anyways peace. **


End file.
